


The pink King

by Kattstiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattstiel/pseuds/Kattstiel
Summary: A dragon pup gets lost in a way of relms and elementsTo find his way he must surpass the meaning of all evil and truth of all lies/ties.He'll find the trickery of others within himself and decide what to do with them when the days come//Sha is pronounced Sh-A-uW





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The birth
> 
> The first two-three chapters might be a bit slow, but just bare with me

Underneath the stars and three moons a pup was born.  
Dressed in robes of blue opalescent silk scales a flaming cantaloupe underbody and obsidian bones, the council knew it was one of a kind, it's mother knew it was one of a kind, so she took them far away to a cave in the 3rd world's dimension to be hidden from the rest.

Within that cave the newborn learned it's first 3 moons of life, drinking it's mother's or father's grace and hunting small animals such as moi lizards or Choi quizzard snappers.

The hunting was just for fun, he would never eat those poor creatures, never without a reason which was something his small family couldn't comprehend.

His mother, lovely as she was had almost no wit and his father the shelled dragon that it was never gave into the weakness of tears and would have an uproar anytime it saw sign of this kind of submission from it's wife or pup, even at the age that it currently was.  
Simply because:  
"A royal, shan't show anything other than what the other will see, you will learn that and you will grow with it young one or else what kind of royal shall you be?  
Shouted out as a _Coward_ my utmost _Disgrace,_ part of _Nothing_ nor no one since you will be _disowned_ and possibly even _sold_ "

With that the pup obeyed, to every rule, every command, every pick in it's scales refined, corrected. Just till ..just till he left home.

The pup never understood why the king was filled with such malice and hate towards anything he deemed un-royal, he just was, and they all accepted that.

His mother...seeing her was a pain within a smile,  
like a cheerii.   
Being as low witted as she was, he was able to sneak off to the outside, touch the grass and the diamond ninny flowers, who dry out if be sold. If ever caught he would tear off an old ninny as to not harm the young ones and give it to his mother who would cry with glee at the darling things and forget about anything previously.  
Blessings he would then later on tell the rest of the diamond ninnies.

Blessings till his mother, horder of gold that she was would one day sell those ninnies when he was at the age of 9 moons, watch the petals of shine crumble into coal pebbled nothing's and filled with embarrassment and punctured pride, decide to give her pup an inked scar.  
That was the night he because fearful of both.  
Her knives born into her paws dragged heavy and thick into his delicate silk scales, leading a coalition of ruby to pour out in defeat right across his chest, meant to represent her own pain caused by him.

His father came home and with hope he leaped up for just a graze of his skin, a butterfly of affection only to be pushed down and informed of the rules once more.  
He listened.  
He obeyed.  
He slept, in discontent and decided never again.


	2. Lighter

Mid-moon, his mother had gone out for a walk a while ago, she'd gone trying to persuade the vendors into "lending her some gold" Why? He still hasn't gotten an answer, especially when he's too scared to ask.

Estatic he thumped his tail and hopped out of the cave, into the calm light. He wondered about a little farther from yesterday  
Petting the grasses and dried up leaves  
Till jumping back at the sight of a lighter, he crouched into the thick grasses and watched the  bug move about  
It was the size of his head, maybe even a bit bigger with emerald wings and a glowing bulb hanging off it's hind,   
It buzzed about till it spotted him   
It drew in  
Closer  
And closer  
Till it was at his snout  
Sha blinked back in wonder and bumped to it's smooth face  
"Hello"  
He said  
"Who are you?"  
The lighter buzzed, curious at this dragons kindness, seeing as whom it was  
"I-I am Mimi"  
"Oh hello Mimi, I'm Sha"  
Mimi bowed down   
"What are you doing?" Asked in a curious voice  
"I am-nothing my Lord"  
"What's a Lord?"  
Mimi thought for a second, she froze, then continued  
"What are you doing in this forest all alone? Someone aught to be looking for you"  
"No one's looking for me, not yet"   
"Oh" spoke Mimi "Well it's dangerous to be out here alone, go on, scurry home"   
"Oh but please! Will I be able to see you tomorrow?No ones ever been this quiet nor talkative at me before"   
"Quiet? " "Yes, quiet. Mother never talks to me, unless she wants something or is curious about another something but whenever she does talk to me she shouts, which isn't really all that pleasant"   
'Oh my' thought the lighter  
"Okay dear, I'll see what I can do about tomorrow, keep in mind I might be busy so don't you wonder farther if you don't see me. Alright?"  
"Oh, alright. Thank you"  
"Okay dear"

Oh yes an estatic wonder he was  
Finally, someone to talk to! He'd gotten bored of speaking to the muzi mice   
Those chirpy little creatures always interrupted him.

'finally, he thought while skipping home

Perhaps a bit too early, his mother wouldn't be home till a stick later 

He began cleaning up the mess he lead in and washed himself up in the process since   
"Mud is for the peasants and no son of mine shall...play in it" 

By the time he got clean his mother came home

She threw three shimmering coins into her hoard and huffed  
Today hadn't been a good day

She then growled about dinner which got answered by his father's thundering waves of wind at the door, dragging along a mute tailed deer and presenting it at the table

Sha waited till they both dug in and then scrounged around for whatever was left  
Which was...of course ..huffed upon  
"A mighty dragon takes what it wants, it doesn't wait"  
One of the rules he wouldn't take   
Not even when they starved him for a 24 of a moon, he wouldn't break

He slept happily that day, waiting till the next mid-morning to rise

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
